total drama crossing
by Buddarsonic
Summary: this is about total drama but with animal crossing characters.
1. Intro

"Hello world," Chris shouts. "I'm coming at you live at Town Wawanakwa, where 15 villagers signed up to win 1 million bells.," replied Chris. "I'm your host, Chris Mclean" said Chris. And welcome to

**TOTAL**

**DRAMA**

**CROSSING!**

**-theme song plays-**

"Lets introduce our 18 lucky campers that made it this far," Chris smiling. "First off we have Rosie," Chris greeted.

"OMG my dream has come true I'm national TV," Rosie screamed.

"Yeah nice now get off of me before I kick you out of this show," yelled Chris.

"Contestant 2, Groucho," Chris greeted.

"Why am I on the show? You guys better not mess with me because I'm gonna win the million," yelled Groucho.

"Off to the next contestant, Diana," greeted Chris.

"Am I in the right place," Diana asked.

"Yep this is where you will stay for the next couple of weeks," Chris smirks.

"This must be worth it or I'm hiring my lawyers," Diana replied.

"Lets introduce the couple, Whitney and Fang," Chris greeted.

"We are here to win the million together,' said Whitney and Fang simultaneously.

"There's only one winner so hurry it up already," Chris said in an irritated voice. "Off to the next two contestants, Biskit and Genji," Chris greeted.

"Finally we're here that dog was driving me insane," yelled Genji

"You were the one that was driving me insane!," argued Biskit.

"Enough of the talking on to the next contestant, Wolfgang the gangster," greeted Chris.

"Hello ladies I'm Wolfgang and I'm here to win the million," said Wolfgang.

"Enough of the gloating off to the next two contestants, Marshal and Static,'' greeted Chris.

"We are here to win," Marshal and Static said simultaneously.

"Off to the twins, Chrissy and Francine," Chris greeted.

"We are finally here and we are both ready to win," said Chrissy and Francine.

"Enough of the talking off to the next three lucky villagers, Friga, Gwen, and Sprinkle," Chris greeted.

"Yay we are finally here with our friends," the three said together.

"Stay tuned for the next jaw dropping episode of

**TOTAL**

**DRAMA**

**CROSSING!"**


	2. Chapter 1

"Welcome back to another jaw dropping episode of

**TOTAL**

**DRAMA**

**CROSSING**, As always I'm your host Chris McLean," said Chris.

-theme song-

*Intern blowing into horn

"Good morning campers," Chris smirks.

"Why are we up so early? It's 5 in the morning," groaned the campers.

"Enough of the whining," Chris said. "Today I'm going to split everyone to 3 teams. On the first team the campers are Whitney, fang, Diana, Biskit, and Genji. You shall be known as Team Amazon," Chris said.

(confession cam)

"Yay we are in the same team," said Fang and Whitney.

"WHY AM I STUCK WITH THE LOVEBIRDS AND THE ANNOYING BISKIT," groaned Genji.

* * *

><p>"Onto team 2. The campers in team two are Rosie, Marshal, Filbert, Gwen, and Groucho.<p>

You shall be the Heroic Hamsters," Chris said.

(confession cam)

"Yay we are the Heroic Hamsters. I love that name," Rosie exclaimed

"WHY AM I STUCK WITH LOSERS AND THE NAME OF THE TEAM IS RIDICULOUS," Groucho groaned.

* * *

><p>"Team 3 consists of Sprinkle, Friga, Static, Chrissy, and Francine. From now on you shall be known as Team Victory."<p>

(confession cam)

"Yay we are on the same tweak to win the million," Chrissy and Francine exclaimed.

"Aww we don't have Gwen our team," cried Sprinkle and Friga.

* * *

><p>"Challenge time campers! The first challenge is going to Nook's Homes and buying a cabin for your team. First team rent get a cabin and unpack wins first class in a spa hotel. Second team is safe from elimination but gets nothing. The loser team will have to vote someone off tonight." Chris explained.<p>

*Intern blow whistle.

"And one more thing before you go. Nook's Homes is 5 miles away so have fun walking," Chris smirks.

The campers groaned.

(confession cam)

"This better be worth the million because I am not a walking person. IF NOT IM GOING TO CALL MY LAWYERS," Diana screamed.

"What kind too challenge is this," said Groucho.

* * *

><p>*The campers ran as fast as they can to Nook's Homes<p>

The first team to reach there is Team Victory.

"Yes! We got here first," exclaimed Team Victory.

The second team that reached their was Team Amazon.

"At least we didn't get last," Team amazon said.

The last team to reach there is the Heroic Hamsters.

"Oh come on we could have done better. Let's hurry so we could win," Heroic Hamsters sighs.

-Few hours past-

"Oh come on does it take you forever to do this challenge. This is supposed to be an easy challenge. It's supposed to be dinner and you guys aren't finished," Chris groans.

(confession cam)

"Wow, how is this easy? Chris gets to relax and we don't," groaned Groucho.

"And the winner is... Team Amazon! They get to enjoy the spa hotel. The safe team is... Team Victory! The loser is... the Heroic Hamsters! Heroic Hamsters, see me at the elimination station and vote for who is going to be voted off." Chris said.

(confession cam)

"Really we lost. Thanks to those losers," Groucho groans.

* * *

><p>"Heroic Hamsters time to vote for a person off. Whoever don't receive a perfect fruit will have to ride the train home and never came back." Said Chris.<p>

(Confession cam)

"Rosie, she unpacked so slow which caused us the challenge," Groucho growled.

"Groucho, so annoying," Marshal said.

"So Groucho, he rushed me," Rosie exclaimed.

"Filbert," Gwen Groucho.

"Rosie, cause us the challenge," Filbert growled.

* * *

><p>"Ok the perfect fruits goes to...<p>

MARSHAL,

FILBERT,

GWEN,

and... The final fruit goes to...

ROSIE! Groucho on your way to ride the train!" Chris smirks.

"What I was here to win the million! You guys are going to regret this!" Groucho yelled.

"Off you go! Stay tuned for the next jaw dropping episode of

**TOTAL **

**DRAMA**

**CROSSING!" **


End file.
